As Long As You Love Me
“'As Long as You Love Me'” is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Big Sean, from his third studio album, Believe. It was first released on June 11, 2012, as a promotional single from the album, and one month later it was released as the album's second single. It was revealed that the song was written for Selena Gomez. International version Justin did a revised version of his single for international radio. "It usually has a rapper on it," Justin explained, "but a lot of countries don't play rappers, so we have to do a version without." Instead, he recorded vocals for a bridge. Music video Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me ft. Big Sean The full video was premiered on Justin's official YouTube page on July 12, 2012. Justin very rarely referred to the video as a music video, but rather as a short film. The video was Bieber's longest music video at five minutes and fifty-two seconds, before being surpassed by "Confident" at six minutes and six seconds. It featured guest appearances by Michael Madsen and Big Sean, the latter of which performs the rapping on the track. The girl in the music video is Chanel Celaya. Synopsis The video starts off with some flashbacks foreshadowing of what's going to be shown or happen in the video. Then presently, at a mansion gate, Justin appears as a loyal-but-trouble-making boyfriend to the daughter of an overprotective father, played by Madsen. In what can be seen as a prelude to the main events of the video, Madsen finds the words "You r so sexy" written on his daughter's neck, which later her whole make-up got removed at the time Justin Bieber climbed to her bedroom window and brought her away. Outside their house, Madsen threatens Justin to stay away from his daughter, despite Justin's insistence that he loves her. Justin and his love interest secretly plan to meet at a train station late at night, to escape the clutches of her father. However, their plans are foiled when Madsen finds his daughter's bedroom empty and races off, only to catch up with them in the middle of the street. During the remaining part of the song and music video, Justin is assaulted by Madsen multiple times, only to rise to his feet and stand up again as the daughter watches and screams in horror. As the video fades, representing that Justin is passing out from the pain, Madsen drags his daughter to their car. Throughout the video, scenes of Justin and his love interest spending quality times in various scenes (such as on her bed, at the park and on a rooftop) are shown, displaying their love. Performances * Live in Oslo (May 30, 2012) * Saturday Night Live (February 9, 2013) Lyrics Album version International version Unreleased Parts Justin did a rap before they put Big Sean in it. He didn't write it but freestyled. In a world so cold, here's the path that I've chosen Here's a heart that ain't frozen Do you feel the tears from my soul See the pain it explains man I'd (?) Hold it in like it ain't no thing I just want you to know that I want us to be amazing References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Electronic songs Category:Dubstep songs Category:Singles Category:Believe songs Category:Believe Tour songs Category:Purpose Tour songs Category:Believe singles Category:Songs featuring Big Sean